Sayaka Miki
"For all the happiness you wish for someone, someone else gets cursed with equal misery. That's how it works for Magical Girls, and that's how it is for me. I was so stupid, so stupid." Sayaka Miki is one of the main characters from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica franchise and is Madoka Kaname's best friend. Appearance Sayaka Miki is a young girl with short medium blue hair and blue eyes. She is also very pale. She is seen wearing her school uniform in the begining of episode one which, like all others, her uniform is a cream colored long sleeved shirt with a big red bow on the front . The bottom of the sleeves are open and have red borders around them. The front of the shirt also has two pockets on them. She wears a pair of brown shoes with dark deep blue knee socks. In her Magical Girl form, her clothing consists of a blue and white, button down, strapless top, a blue skirt, white stockings with a blue stripe, teal boots, a white, thigh-long cape, and 2 pairs of gloves: one being midnight-blue and elbow-length, while the other being white and the standard length. Plot Sayaka was first seen in episode 1, with Madoka and Hitomi while walking to school. She and Madoka were shown to have a good relationship with one another. Later when Madoka goes to rescue Kyubey, She stops Homura by spraying her with fire extinguisher. She runs with Madoka And Kyubey to get away from Homura, and she gets trapped in a barrier with Madoka. Mami then helps them get out. Mami and Kyubey then explain the concept of magical girls to Madoka And Sayaka. Sayaka ponders her wish and what she will do, as well as Madoka. She asks if the wish can be used for someone else, Madoka commenting about Kamijou. Sayaka visits Kamijou and they listen to music together. Sayaka watches Mami fight the witch Ulla. Mami warns Sayaka to think carefully about her wish and what her true intentions are. The next day, Sayaka and Madoka find a grief seed that is close to activating. Sayaka decides to stay at the site with Kyubey, and Madoka searches for Mami. Sayaka and Kyubey are now trapped in the barrier. Madoka comes back with Mami and they go into the barrier. Sayaka meets up with Mami and Madoka And they go to kill the witch together. She witnesses Mami's death and Homura defeating the witch. She is mad at Homura for not saving Mami. Sayaka continues visiting Kamijou. Kamijou states he will never be able to use his left arm again. He hastily gets mad at Sayaka. Sayaka appears to save Madoka from a barrier. Sayaka is revealed to be a magical girl, a fact that Homura opposes. Magical Skills *Regenerative Ablities **Kyubey stated that Sayaka, due to her healing wish, could control her pain. **During Her battle with Kyoko, she was able to take a hit that Kyoko states should have put her in the hospital for a month. Sayaka quickly healed the wound. *Sword Skill **She was able to battle with Kyoko evenly for some time. **She defeated the witch that Madoka encountered. She used a blast sort of thing. *Speed **During her first battle as a Magical Girl while rescuing Madoka, she displays incredible speed, and dispatches the Witch within moments. Her path of movement is indicated by a stream of blue. **She had immense speed while fighting Kyoko. Trivia *She is voiced by Eri Kitamura. *The first character in her last name (美) means "beauty". The last character (樹) means "tree". Her name could also be written 幹 (tree trunk) or 神酒 (sake offered to the gods). *Her first name is written in hiragana, which has no special meaning. However, "sayaka" could also be written 明か (obvious) or 清か (clear). *She is also known as Blue among fans. Gallery Magical Girl Outfit= sayaka magical outfit 1.png sayaka magical outfit 2.jpg sayaka magical outfit gif.gif Sayaka Miki-0.jpg |-|School Uniform= sayaka school 1.jpg sayaka school 3.png sayaka school 2.jpg sayaka school 4.png Category:Anime Category:TV series Category:Movies Category:Rebellion Category:Video Games Category:Character Category:Female Category:Magical Girl Category:Manga Character